


Let Me Squeeze You 'Til You've Dried (Don't Look Back!)

by theprincesjester



Series: BVM fics [1]
Category: Brimstone Valley Mall (Podcast)
Genre: (also on that note: if anyone knows where i can find a fucking drummer please..., (also. THAT mainly came from the John Issue), (i told my mom that if a band comprised of men named, (is that a good defense?), Gen, I'LL TAKE ANYTHING I CAN GET AT THIS POINT, It's All Fine, [i say about a band i started working on things for literally a day ago], also fuck history apparently, also i promise i don't like. completely hate the beatles, anyways! it's fine!, god i love these two so MUCH, i also very much love queen, if it's not then i'll use my bass guitar as a shield, in my defense... roger taylor's falsetto, john george paul and RINGO could do well, maybe i ignored a bit of canon a tiny bit., so this unfortunately ended up being what i wrote, thanks to apple-scrumper on tumblr for the prompt, that line is from an inside joke, that's all mostly a joke though), then why shouldn't i be able to start a band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesjester/pseuds/theprincesjester
Summary: Belzagor and Hornblas meet for the first time in a dingy bar.
Relationships: Belzagor & Hornblas
Series: BVM fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090256
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Squeeze You 'Til You've Dried (Don't Look Back!)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes! this fandom took a bass guitar and whapped me upside the head with it but i can't complain because it's so good, and there's definitely not enough works for it. so. here we go!  
> this is also my first time trying a format like this, so,,, here's to hoping it turned out alright?  
> you can find me [here](https://youve-got-a-novel-in-you.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and send requests/prompts [here](https://youve-got-a-novel-in-you.tumblr.com/ask) (feel free to send as many prompts as you'd like!! i'd love to build up more works for this podcast)

**9:00 p.m., Saturday.**

The bar stunk of too-much-alcohol and the lights were dim, some almost flickering like they were still barely holding onto the last ounce of life they held in them. Belzagor leaned forward on the counter, looking down into the shot glass in front of her. The music was rather loud—something about the bar or something, she would admit that she wasn’t paying much attention—and she tipped her head back as she brought the glass to her lips, and the song changed. She slid the glass away from herself, beginning to bop her head a little to the beat of the surprisingly catchy song. At least, it was much better than other things she’d heard before. 

She grinned when she heard the start (“ _‘_ _Dislocate your spine if you don't sign,’ he says_ ”), and considered the near irony of what the typical implication could be. “Well, if the price is that high, it must be some deal,” she said under her breath, barely able to contain her grin. It was strangely funny to her, that in this dingy bar in nowhere anyone would care about, they would be playing a song that had strange connections to what she was. 

She tapped her foot along to the song, listening intently until-- 

Someone tapped her shoulder as the words “ _Let me squeeze you till you've dried_ ” played out, and she turned quickly to see someone holding a hand out--the one he’d tapped her with--and grinning at her. 

“Hornblas. Mind if I sit here?” he introduced himself quickly, cutting straight to whatever it was he wanted to say. He let his hands dangle by his sides, and he seemed surprisingly relaxed with himself. Belzagor shrugged. 

“Belzagor, and you look like you’re already going to,” she watched as he sat down while she was still speaking, and he shrugged. 

“I like you,” he decided. Belzagor shook her head then began to laugh. 

“I know,” she smiled almost despite herself. 

**10:00 p.m., Saturday.**

“And so I figure, if The Beatles can do it, then why the fuck can’t I?” Hornblas said before knocking back another shot. Belzagor was laughing, and she was very sure that if she had been human then her sides would have been hurting. The music has long since switched to yet another man at the piano, barely loud enough to hear over the noise of people talking and drinking and, in the case of a few, even studying or writing. 

“ _While the juggler's act is danced upon the crown that you once wore_ ,” the man is singing as Belzagor considers. 

“I can play the bass,” she throws out, and Hornblas straightens immediately, eyes shining. 

“We should start a whole band,” he looks at her, almost conspiratorially. “Would you like to?” 

“I’ll have to think about it,” but she’s smiling, and Hornblas nods. 

“Well--” Hornblas is cut off by a high-pitched falsetto that draws itself out before fading into the music, and both of them pause to wait. One of the bulbs blows, darkening the room just slightly. “Alright, then. Well, if you decide you want to, I’m staying in the area for a little bit longer. I can give you the address of the place I’m staying at,” he grabs a stained napkin and pulls a pen from his pocket, scribbling something down and sliding it over to Belzagor, who nodded before pocketing it. 

**12:00 a.m., Sunday**

Hornblas had left… at some point, and Belzagor sighed as the music began to bleed together. It was almost as though time was attempting to mesh in on itself--but she knew it wasn’t. Humans and their damn perspectives on things. She stood after paying then made her way outside, taking in a deep breath of the slightly fresher air. At least it wasn’t as stale as it had been inside the bar--but then, Belzagor was used to worse. Hell was, well, Hell. 

“Ah! Belz!” his voice was loud enough to cut through her thoughts and the night air like a straight razor.

“Are you drunk?” she asked once she saw him, leaning against a wall next to a dumpster, a bottle in his hands. 

“Want some?” is all he said, holding it out like an offering. Then, apparently realizing he had yet to clarify, “It’s holy water,” 

Belzagor shrugged. “Why the fuck not? Sure,” she took the bottle from him and took a long drink, coming to stand next to him before sliding down the wall so she was in a sitting position. She watched as he leaned over, jumping up to look inside of the dumpster before falling face-first into it. She laughed as he stood back up, holding another bottle of holy water up triumphantly before trying to climb out again. “You hid it in the fucking dumpster?” 

“Yeah, of course! Humans don’t find it that way. Well…” he frowned. “Usually. It’s worked so far, though,”

He came to sit next to her, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. 

Belzagor shrugged. “I’ll have to remember that for later,” 

As the two sat and drank their holy water, they could hear the sound of a band playing something that was loud and fast and just the kind of thing they’d generally want to do something with. 

“Something like that,” Hornblas said. Belzagor nodded. 

“Yeah. Let’s do something like that,”


End file.
